Vámonos, tú y yo
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: La idea me la dieron dos canciones 'Escápate conmigo' y 'La bella y la bestia' Trata sobre Miku que sale con alguien sin sentimientos y la obliga a permanecer a su lado y Luka, que la saca de esa pesadilla. Por supuesto, no me sé expresar muy bien en un resumen así que léelo :)


**A todas las chicas, quiero decirles que NO son objetos, ni muñecas, que somos personas que tenemos sentimientos, que os defendáis si algo así os sucede, que lo habléis con alguien más**

**A los HOMBRES que lean esto, decirles que si ven que algo así sucede, que les digan a los 'niños' que crezcan y dejen de jugar con 'muñecas'**

**Ahora disfrutad y gracias por leer**

* * *

Ella se sentía vacía, a pesar de que tenía a alguien a su lado. La persona con la que estaba no era realmente a la que quería, pero tenía que seguir con ella por la simple razón de que él la obligaba. Él no sentía nada por ella, la engañaba con otras, pero la obligaba a permanecer con él. ¿Qué derecho tiene a obligar a una persona a quedarse a su lado si no siente nada? Se creía su dueño, creía que tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero ¿Cuánto aguantará ella? Ella quiere ser libre, quiere vivir amando a la persona que de verdad está en su corazón y ahora es cuando se arrepiente de haber salido con otra para olvidarla

Todo empezó cuando estaba a finales de graduarse en la universidad, empezó a sentir cosas ''prohibidas'' por su mejor amiga: Luka Megurine. ¿Por qué, prohibidas? ¿No es amor igual? Eso lo comprenderá al paso del tiempo. Para olvidarla, comenzó a salir con Kaito Shion. Al principio iba bien, aunque ella no sintiera nada. Era como su hermano mayor, puesto que él tenía cinco años más que ella

Tras graduarse, perdió por completo el contacto con su mejor amiga, pensó que estaba bien así, que tal vez ahora podría enamorarse de Kaito y dejar de pensar en ella con cada cita a la que salían o el rato que estuvieran juntos. Pero no fue así, su mente estaba pintada de rosa y su corazón chillaba que por favor, no le hiciera caso a su cerebro, que fuera con quien de verdad quería. Pero ella no le hizo caso a sus suplicas

Cuando creyó haberse olvidado de ella, vio un gran poster de ella en las vallas publicitarias, escuchó hablar de ella en la radio, en la televisión y todos esos sentimientos que guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón volvieron a emerger. Ella se convirtió en una famosa cantante. Nunca antes se había sentido atraída por el estilo que su mejor amiga estaba cantando, pero cuando empezó a escuchar sus canciones, se volvió su fan. Miracle is Dead, Forbidden Happiness, Until the bitter end, Fatal Farewell… esas y muchas más canciones fueron las que llenaron su reproductor de música

Estaba feliz, ilusionada, volvió a sentir esas mariposas en su estómago, su mente volvió a pintarse de rosa. Pero un día salió por la tele que la peli rosa mantenía una relación amorosa con Gakupo Kamui. Eso la destrozó, pero ella no podía quejarse, ella estaba con alguien también, no podía ser egoísta y decirle que no saliera con nadie. Además que no sabía de sus sentimientos

Eso por un lado, por otro, sospechaba que su novio la engañaba. Sí, el chico que le prometió bajarle la Luna, el chico que le prometió amor eterno, ese chico la estaba engañando. Si no era así ¿Por qué pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa? Desde la tarde-noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Entre que él trabajaba por las mañanas y luego se iba, ella sentía que estaba más sola aun, que no estaba saliendo con nadie

Un día salió de casa, quería salir con sus amigos, divertirse como hace tiempo. Fue a una discoteca que tenía como invitada sorpresa a Luka Megurine. Estaba en la barra, junto a Rin y Len, mientras Meiko, Miki, Gumi y Lily bailaban y coqueteaban con hombres o mujeres, a ellas no les importaba si era o no prohibido, solo querían divertirse y ser felices, no como ella. De repente escuchó esa voz que tanto conoce, esa voz que la deja embelesada, que eriza su piel, que resuena en su mente, una y otra y otra vez y que le hace palpitar el corazón

Cantó ''libérate'', sacó más de un sonrojo a la peli turquesa, los demás bailaban, gritaban que les diera más canciones, por el tema de la canción todos se volvieron más salvajes. Así estuvieron hasta que cambió de canción, cantó una, otra y más. Pasaron horas y ella seguía ahí sentada, escuchándola, admirándola, recordando… Soñando despierta

La peli rosa dio más de una mirada a la peli turquesa, pero ésta ni cuenta se daba. Acabó la última canción y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a los de seguridad que le trajeran a Miku, luego se fue a una limusina y se escondió donde sus fans no pudieran verle. Pocos minutos después, ahí estaban los hombres vestidos de negros y con gafas de sol a pesar de que estaba bastante oscuro, junto a la chica

Las dos se quedaron sin respiración al ver tan cerca a la otra, había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que se vieron y hablaron. Miku entró a la limusina negra, una ventana que separaba al chofer de ellas subió dándoles algo más de privacidad. Al ver que ninguna podía hablar, Luka sacó una botella de champagne, tal vez así se soltarían un poco, y se la enseñó a Miku quien negó con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y la volvió a guardar

-H-ha pasado un tiempo – comenzó la cantante. Se cruzó de piernas y se sentó de lado para poder ver bien a su amiga, las manos sobre el regazo – Mm… ¿Qué tal con Kaito? – preguntó queriendo saber sobre todo de ese tema

-Al principio iba bien – empezó con la mirada gacha, en la misma posición que Luka, solo que ella tenía una pierna sobre el asiento – Era un buen chico y todo eso, pero ahora creo que me engaña – continuó indiferente. La verdad es que a ella no le importaba que la engañara, solo esperaba el momento perfecto para pillarle y tener una razón para dejarle

-Lo siento – dijo tristemente. Le daba pena que su mejor amiga estuviera con alguien que no la apreciaba, ella se merecía mucho más, se merecía el mundo entero, si fuera por ella - ¿Quieres que me fije bien en la próxima discoteca por si veo algo? – preguntó y Miku se sorprendió

-¿Próxima discoteca? Son la 1 am ¿Aun tienes que seguir? – sí, le sorprendió más eso que la propuesta de ayuda, cosa que extrañó a la peli rosa, que aun así asintió – Vaya… tiene que ser duro, ser cantante – le sonrió, la mejor sonrisa que había dado en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa que solo le podía dar a ella. Se miró el reloj de pulsera tontamente ya que lo había mirado hace nada para decirle la hora – Tengo que irme – dijo tristemente. A ella le gustaría quedarse así, con ella, ir a la próxima discoteca y aunque ya hubiera escuchado todas las canciones, nunca se cansaba

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? – preguntó. Miku pensó que, si su novio le engaña ¿Qué más daba si estaba fuera de casa, con su mejor amiga que no veía en años? Mejor que estar sola era. Asintió y a la peli rosa le brillaron los ojos, ahora que volvía a encontrarse con ella, no quería perder el contacto tan fácilmente

Golpeó varias veces la ventana para que el chofer la bajara y entonces le indicó que siguiera hacia la otra discoteca. Se quedaron en silencio, pero uno muy cómodo. No estaban muy cerca, tampoco muy lejos. Estaban separadas por las manos de ambas que estaban casi rozándose. Ambas querían ese contacto e iban moviendo las manos de vez en cuando y cuando se iban a decidir por tomarla, ya habían llegado al local

Bajaron de la limusina, detrás de esta un coche negro donde estaban los de seguridad. Luka les dijo que se quedaran con Miku detrás del pequeño escenario que estaba montado y que la vigilaran y protegieran con su vida si era necesario, como si estuvieran protegiéndola a ella misma. La peli rosa comenzó a cantar las mismas canciones que antes, la gente tan animada o más, porque estaban más borrachos y por la noche es cuando se anima todo, que antes. La cantante se fijó en todas las personas y ahí estaba el peli azul, bailando muy cerca, coqueteando y besando a dos chicas. ¡Nada más y nada menos que dos! Cuando ya tiene a una que vale mil veces más que esas…

Llamó a uno de los de seguridad al escenario, le pidió que tomara una foto ahora que estaba despistado. Le dijo que se la enseñara a Miku, ya tenía la prueba, ya podía ser libre. Ahora ella podría intentar salir con la peli turquesa si ella se lo permitía. Ella continuó cantando una vez el hombre se fue, dando miradas hacia la chica que sonreía como nunca al ver eso ¿No debería estar triste y llorar? Era algo que no entendía, pero estaba contenta de que estuviera bien

Cuando terminó de cantar, se acercó un poco al borde del escenario y con un hombre trajeado detrás. Le dio la mano a todos aquellos que la alzaban, algunos repetían, algunos gritaban que nunca se lavarían esa mano. Se reunió con Miku, fueron a la limusina y la llevó a casa. Tenía ganas de seguir con ella, quería que la peli turquesa le ofreciera pasar y tomar algo, quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla hasta quedarse dormida. Pero de momento tenía que conformar con lo de hoy

* * *

Por la mañana, cuando la peli turquesa se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse. No miró a su lado para saber si estaba su pareja, primero porque no merecía la pena si sabía que no iba a estar ahí y segundo porque ellos, a pesar de estar algún tiempo juntos, aun no habían dormido en la misma cama. Ni siquiera rozarla juntos, porque al poco tiempo de salir con él, tal vez algunos meses, cuando la vida se hizo algo monótona, el se volvió distante y ella ya veía algo

Agarró el móvil y buscó la foto que la noche anterior le pasó el guardaespaldas de Luka, de Kaito besándose y bailando con dos chicas. Sonrió, este era un pase a su libertad. Corrió a la cocina, no estaba allí, corrió a la sala de estar, bingo, estaba ahí tirado en el sofá con la resaca ¿O aun estaba borracho? Se acercó a él y le enseñó la foto con una cara seria, tenía que fingir. Cuando Kaito la vio, lo primero que hizo fue darle un manotazo al móvil, que cayó al suelo

-Quiero romper – dijo la peli turquesa secamente, los brazos cruzados y dando toquecitos con el pie

-¿Qué has dicho? – dijo con rabia, asustando a Miku - ¡No! Tú eres mía ¿Lo entiendes? Y si no vas a ser mía, no vas a ser de nadie más. Vives por y para mí ¿Lo pillas? – empujó a Miku para que saliera de en medio y ella chilló que no quería seguir, que si él la engañaba cual era el punto de seguir juntos. Entonces él le dio un golpe en la mejilla, primero fue tierno, luego fue un pasota y ahora le pegaba, se estaba volviendo un monstruo

Él salió de casa para ir a trabajar, antes le dio un abrazo y unas palabras de disculpas a Miku, pensaba que así lo solucionaría ¿Pero era así la cosa? No. En cuanto pasó un rato, la chica recogió el móvil, deseando que aun funcionara, y llamó al número que Luka le dio hace unas horas. Comenzó a llorar, se sentía asustada, indefensa, como un pájaro en una jaula

-¿Miku? ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó feliz, pero esa felicidad se vino abajo al escuchar los sollozos de su querida amiga - ¿Miku? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contéstame, por favor! – al ver que no respondía, colgó y salió corriendo dirección a su casa. Unos veinte minutos en coche después, llegó. Picó a la puerta, abrió la chica, llorando, con una marca roja en la mejilla algo hinchada – Dime que no te lo ha hecho él – le cogió suavemente las mejillas y le giró la cabeza un poco para verla marca roja

-Ha sido después de decirle que quería dejarlo – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa – Esto significa que jamás voy a poder ser libre ¿Verdad? – eso le rompió el corazón a Luka

-Lo serás, voy a encargarme yo misma de que así sea – le agarró la mano y comenzó a buscar la cocina, quería coger un poco de hielo, envolverlo en un trapo ya que no es correcto que haga contacto directo con la piel y ponérselo en la mejilla para calmar – Aprieta mi mano cuanto quieras si te duele – le dijo antes de colocarle el trapo en el lugar afectado

Se sentía bien sentir su suave mano en su mejilla, se sentía bien tenerla tan cerca y poder sentir su calor y olor…

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Luka lo rompió – Vamos a salir, a divertirnos. Voy a hacerte olvidar el suceso de hoy – le sonrió e hizo que Miku se sonrojara por esas palabras, pero asintió. Si estaba con ella, lo olvidaba todo

Luka había venido en un coche deportivo negro, condujo hasta llegar a una carretera recta y le dejó tomar el mando a Miku – Corre todo lo que quieras, no te preocupes por nada – la peli turquesa se mordió el labio por la emoción y es que ¿Quién no querría coger un coche y ponerlo a toda velocidad? Para más adrenalina, la peli rosa puso música. Desde fuera del coche se podía escuchar el 'pum, pum' de la música a toda pastilla, dentro, todo retumbaba, iban tan rápido… pero no importaba, lo que importaba es que Miku lo estaba pasando bien

Luego fueron a un bar con algunos amigos. Bebieron, bromearon, rieron… Miku sabía que estar con Luka era divertido, pero no sabía que tanto. En poco tiempo ya se había olvidado de todo menos de ella. Y aunque la cantante se lo estaba pasando bien, no podía dejar de pensar en qué haría una vez tuvieran que volver. No quería que volviera a casa con ese monstruo, la quería solo para ella por muy egoísta que sonara, quería cuidarla, protegerla, dárselo todo

Y fue por la tarde noche cuando volvieron a casa. La peli turquesa le dijo que se fuera tranquila, la llamaría cuando la necesitara

* * *

Pasó un mes, un mes en el que la peli rosa no supo nada de Miku. Ella no le cogía el teléfono ¿Tal vez Kaito se lo confiscó? Alguna vez fue a casa, pero nadie abrió. Tenía miedo, miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo a esa persona tan especial, como ese cabeza helada le hubiera hecho algo, juraba que lo mataba

Estaba grabando una nueva canción cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el nombre de Miku y lo contestó de inmediato. Cuando le dijo que por favor fuera con ella, Luka no lo dudó, antes que su trabajo estaba la peli turquesa, para ella, siempre. En poco tiempo estaba en casa de Miku, abrazándola y la chica llorando en su pecho

-Luka… - pudo distinguir entre lágrimas y gritos. Sin deshacer el abrazo fueron al sofá, le miró los brazos, las piernas, todas amoratadas y llenas de arañazos. Sintió angustia y ganas de matar al peli azul - ¡Luka! – gritó de nuevo la chica

-Miku… ya está, estoy aquí, no voy a permitir esto nunca más – dijo acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. Cuando dejó de llorar y estaba más calmada, fueron a lavabo para que se limpiara la cara llena de lágrimas. Sacó a la peli turquesa de casa, tenía los ojos brillantes, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera nuevo para ella. Supuso que era porque no salía en un tiempo

Fueron a tiendas, a ver una película, a cenar en un restaurante. Luka la llevó a ver las estrellas, caminaron por la playa de noche ¿Quién iba a decir que harían tanto en un día? Volvieron a casa, Miku le dijo que entrara. Aun era ''pronto'' para que Kaito llegara, las 12:48 de la noche. Por una parte prefirió que no estuviera porque si no, jurado estaba que lo mataría

Hubo un momento en el que se miraron a los ojos, ambas estaban muy cerca y cada vez cortaban más la distancia. Primero fue un abrazo íntimo, que continuó con alguna caricia y acabó en un beso apasionado. No aguantando más, Luka la subió a caballito encima suyo, sin romper el beso y la llevó a la habitación, ambas estaban deseando esto, ambas querían olvidar con la otra el mal trago y desde luego, eso iban a hacer – Vámonos, tú y yo, lejos de ese monstruo

-L-Luka… ¿t-tú no estabas con Gakupo? – preguntó entre besos a lo que la peli rosa respondió con una carcajada y un '¿Qué?' incrédulo – Eso fue lo que dijeron por la tele – dijo apartando la vista

-Para nada, solo ha sido una relación fingida. Gakupo ya tiene novia, además no me atrae – la tumbó con cuidado en la cama, ella misma encima. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Solo me atraes tú – mientras sacaba disimuladamente algo que tenía escondido y lo ponía bajo la cama

* * *

Un poco antes de que eso sucediera, en la discoteca, el peli azul estaba hablando con sus amigos mientras señalaban en la pista de baile con qué chicas se habían acostado o cuáles serían las siguientes

-¿Qué tal con tu novia, Kaito? – preguntó un peli rosa sin mirarle y bebiendo de su copa. Sus ojos sobre su próxima ''víctima''

-Ñee… es una amargada, llevo casi dos años con ella y aun ni la he rozado – todos sus amigos se rieron y le llamaron inútil – Eh, cerrad la boca, esta noche se convertirá en una más en la lista, ya lo veréis – sonrió de lado – Por ahora vamos a ir alargando la lista aquí – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a algunas chicas

Media hora después, viendo que ya ninguna más picaba, decidió ir a casa. Sabía que era pronto, pero quería restregarle en los morros a sus amigos lo de Miku. Llegó a casa y lo primero que escuchó fueron pequeños gemidos. Sigilosamente fue al lugar de donde provenían, la habitación de Miku. Se asomó un poco y vio a una peli rosa, que podía reconocer muy bien primero porque era muy famosa y segundo porque fue una de sus amigas, encima de su novia, besándola con ganas, con una mano debajo de la falda de la chica y la otra apoyándose

Sabía que había alguien mirando, tenía buen oído y pudo escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Miró fuera de la habitación al peli azul, sonrió de lado y se lamió los labios, chinchándolo. Enfadado, el chico se acercó a ella con la intención de sacarla de encima de su ''objeto'' y darle una paliza, pero antes de que se acercara más, con calma, Luka metió la mano debajo de la cama y sacó una pistola pequeña y le apuntó

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo haré si te acercas más – se llevó los dedos que una vez estuvieron dentro de la peli turquesa y los lamió, enfadando más al chico – Miku, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos – dijo moviendo la pistola para abajo para indicar a Kaito que baje – Y tú, al suelo de rodillas con las manos detrás de la cabeza, como se te ocurra hacer algo disparo

-¿Qué hace una cantante como tú con una pistola? – preguntó el chico, haciendo lo que la peli rosa le dijo y mirando cómo Miku metía las cosas que consideraba más importantes en una maleta

-Hay que protegerse de gente como tú – dijo simplemente – Así que, cuando Miku me llamó para que fuera, le ''tomé prestada'' a un guardaespaldas una de las pistola por si pasaba cualquier cosa y ¡Fíjate! Aquí estamos – su sonrisa no desaparecía, al fin podría librar a Miku de esta tortura. Vio a la peli turquesa detrás suyo con lo que consideraba más importante - ¿Ya estás? – preguntó y la niña asintió – Bien, Kaito, nosotras nos despedimos. Que quede claro, tú ya no estás con Miku, ahora es mía. Si algún día llego a verte con ella, voy a ir a por ti y matarte – el chico asintió y ambas salieron de la casa. Cogieron el coche, Luka fue a darle la pistola al guardaespaldas, no quería seguir teniéndola en sus manos – No digas a nadie sobre esto y yo no le diré a nadie que ''perdiste'' la pistola

-B-Bien – contestó el hombre. Si le llegaba a decir a alguien, posiblemente perdería su trabajo por despistado

En cuanto a Miku y Luka, después de eso, comenzaron a vivir juntas en Japón, pero lejos de Kaito. Miku se volvió famosa gracias a Luka, su vida se convirtió en una fantasía. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta de intentar hacer lo 'correcto' tal vez nunca habría pasado por todo esto y siempre habría sido feliz, porque estar al lado de Luka significaba eso, la felicidad

* * *

**Para los que esperaban lemon de esta historia que sepan que NO voy a hacer más lemons por ahora, no soy buena en ellos, tal vez en un futuro si haga pero por ahora no esperéis eso de mí**

**Gracias**


End file.
